Solos Por Una Semana
by Kelly Johnson
Summary: Ako, Papá y Mamá viajan por una semana, dejando a Riko y a Keita solos en casa. Los dos se encontraran en diferentes "situaciones", pero, siempre alguien interrumpirá el mejor momento. Lemon.
1. Capitulo 1: Viaje Keita y Riko en casa

Solos por una semana.

Capitulo 1: Viaje. Keita y Riko en casa.

- ¡Ako-nee, déjame! – Exclamo, tratando de alejar el rostro de su hermana, Keita –

- Pero, Kei-chan, se que quieres –Dijo esta, luego besándolo –

Otra normal mañana en la casa de la familia Suminoe. Keita acostumbraba recibir un beso de alguna de sus hermanas, pero, esta vez no estaba de buen humor para besos. Trato de apartar los labios de Ako de los suyos, pero no podía.

- ¡Chicos, vengan! – Los llamo, Mamá Suminoe –

Ako, al escuchar la voz de su madre, se separo de Keita y salio de su habitación. Keita suspiro, aliviado, saliendo de su cuarto. Vio a Riko, su otra hermana, sentada en la escalera.

- ¿Riko-nee? ¿Te sucede algo? –Pregunto, Keita -

- Nada –Respondió, Riko, sin ánimo –

- Vamos, hay que bajar –Le dijo, el azabache –

-Esta bien – Murmuro, la pelirroja, levantándose –

Riko y Keita bajaron. Papá y Mamá Suminoe estaban frente a ellos, junto con Ako, aunque esta no estaba para nada alegre.

- Riko, Keita – Dijo, Papá, emocionándose – ¡Mamá, Ako y yo iremos hoy de viaje! –

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron, Keita y Riko, realmente sorprendidos –

- ¡Lo que escucharon! –Dijo Mamá, con alegría, mientras abraza a Ako –

Unas horas más tarde, Papá y Mamá estaban por salir, pero, faltaba la gemela mayor, Ako Suminoe.

- ¿Dónde esta Ako? – Le pregunto, Mamá, a Riko –

- No se –Respondió, sin ánimo, Riko –

- Ya la encontré –Respondió, desde la escalera, Keita –

Todos miraron a Keita. Vieron que Ako estaba aferrada a la pierna de su hermano, sin deseos de ir de viaje sin el. Papá, con mucha fuerza, logro separar a Ako de Keita. Luego, Papá y Mamá se despidieron de Riko y Keita. Ako se despidió de Riko y Keita, y después beso a Keita. Los padres Suminoe, subieron a la fuerza a la gemela mayor al auto, que esta no quería separarse de su amado hermano. Keita, viendo como partía el auto, cerró la puerta. El joven azabache se dirigió a la cocina-comedor por algo de comer. Al entrar vio a Riko, la cual estaba recostada sobre la mesa. Keita se sentó, mirando hacia cualquier lado.

- Oye Keita – Dijo, Riko –

- Riko-nee – Contesto, Keita –

- No hicieron el desayuno – Le dijo, Riko –

- ¡¿Qué? –Exclamo, Keita –

Keita se levanto de golpe. Fue a ver si había algo que podía ser su desayuno, pero, nada.

- No… - Murmuro, Keita, arrodillándose - ¡No! – Gritó –

- Haz algo, tengo hambre – Le dijo, Riko –

Ambos escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta. Riko se fue en dirección a la puerta, con lentitud, mientras que Keita, estaba desesperado mirando el techo. La pelirroja abrió la puerta.

- Hola, Riko – La saludo, una mujer de mediana edad –

- Hola –Saludo, Riko –

- Ten – Le dice, la mujer, entregándole una canasta –

- Oh, gracias – Dijo, la pelirroja, tomando la canasta –

La mujer se despidió. Riko cerró la puerta y quito el mantel a cuadros, mirando que era el contenido de la canasta. Era pan fresco, que estaba acompañado por algunas frutas y un frasco de vidrio, que contenía mermelada.

- _Esto si que alegrara a Keita _– Pensó, Riko –

Riko entro a la cocina-comedor.

- ¿Qué traes ahí, Riko-nee? – Le pregunto, Keita –

- Tu desayuno – Le respondió, Riko, dejando el canasto en la mesa –

Keita intrigado y a la vez emocionado, se acerco a ver lo que habia en la canasta. Al ver todo el contenido quedo encantado, no era el mejor desayuno del mundo, pero, era suficiente para satisfacer su hambre. Keita se sentó, mientras que Riko fue a la cocina. La pelirroja volvió con un plato y un cuchillo, dejándolos sobre la mesa. El azabache tomo el cuchillo y empezó a cortar el pan en rebanadas, untándoles, luego, mermelada. Keita comenzó a comer, fascinado por el sabor. Luego, este recordó algo.

- Riko-nee – La llamo, Keita –

Riko se sentó al lado de su hermano. Keita le ofreció una rebanada de pan fresco con mermelada.

- Tenías hambre, ¿verdad? – Le dijo, este –

- Si, gracias – Dijo, Riko –

Riko comió la rebanada, sintiendo el sabor de la mermelada. Después de desayunar, Keita fue a hacer su cama.

- Keita, ¿te ayudo? –Le pregunto, Riko, mientras entraba a la habitación de Keita –

- Claro, Riko-nee – Le contesto, y luego le sonríe –

Los dos hicieron la cama y luego se sentaron en ella.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunto, Keita –

- Tengo una idea – Le dijo, Riko, contestando la pregunta –

- Dime –Le dijo, Keita, mirándola –

- Pues… - Riko lo mira - … Besarnos.

Keita se sonrojo al escuchar esa palabra. Riko desvío la mirada sonrojada.

- Riko-nee – Murmuro, Keita –

Riko lo miro.

- Keita –Murmuro, Riko –

Los dos lentamente se acercaron. Ambos querían sentir los labios del otro, sentir esa sensación agradable. Cuando Riko y Keita estaban a punte de besarse el celular de Keita empieza a sonar. Keita contesta y resultaba ser Ako quien llamaba.

- Hola, Ako-nee – Dijo, Keita –

Riko se molesto al oír que su hermana interrumpió uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

- Si, Ako-nee, esta todo b… - Keita no puedo terminar de hablar porque Riko le dio un beso –

Riko tumbo lentamente a Keita en la cama. Keita lentamente cierra los ojos y corresponde el beso, soltando lentamente el celular.

- Kei-chan,… ¿estas ahí? – Se escuchaba desde el celular –

Riko cortó la llamada. Keita abrazo tiernamente a Riko y esta correspondió el abrazo. El beso era tierno y lento. Los dos aprovechaban cada segundo sintiendo los labios del otro. Lentamente el beso se volvió apasionado, volviéndose locos por la sensación. El celular sonó de nuevo, Riko corto la llamada nuevamente, y Keita se puso encima de ella. Se separaron un poco, quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros del otro. Keita lentamente sube la blusa de Riko, hasta poder ver el brasier de esta. Riko sintió las calidas y temblorosas manos de Keita rozar su piel, estremeciéndola. Keita estaba apunto de desabrochar el brasier de la pelirroja, pero…

- ¡Policía! – Se escucho desde la entrada y luego se escucho que la puerta era derribada –

Keita recordó que al ponerse encima de Riko, puso sus dedos en su celular.

- Desde hoy, ya somos enemigos – Murmuro, Keita, mirando con odio a su celular-


	2. Capitulo 2: Canción

_Capitulo 2: Canción._

_- ¡¿Pero qué…? –Exclamo Riko, asustada y a la vez confundida –_

_- Culpa mía. –Admitió Keita –_

_Riko miro a su hermano y suspiro. Se bajo la blusa y se la acomodo. Acto seguido, ella salio del cuarto de Keita y vio a un grupo de policías revisando todo._

_- Disculpen. – Dijo Riko, captando la atención de estos –_

_- Oficial __Hashimoto. – Se presento uno de los policías, mostrando su placa e identificación –_

_- Riko Suminoe –Se presento la muchacha de ojos color miel –_

_- Recibimos la llamada de Keita Suminoe. – Le dijo el - ¿Qué sucedió ahora?_

_- Nada, oficial Hashimoto. – Mintió Keita, el cual apareció en la escena - Por accidente llame –_

_- Esta bien. – Le creyó el oficial- Oigan, ¿podríamos desayunar aquí? –_

_Los hermanos Suminoe se miraron. Los oficiales de policía desayunaban como siempre lo hacían en la estación de policía, excepto que el pan fresco con mermelada reemplaza las donas y el té reemplaza el café. _

_- Gracias. – Agradeció el oficial Hashimiro, por parte de todo el grupo, después de haber desayunado – _

_- No es nada. –Dijo Riko y luego sonrió - _

_Keita no puedo evitar ruborizarse y sentir que su corazón latía con un poco de rapidez, la hermosa sonrisa de Riko le enloquecía._

_- Hasta luego. – Se despidió el oficial y salio de la casa junto con el grupo –_

_Riko cerró la puerta._

_- Lo lamento. – Se disculpo Keita, soltando después un suspiro – _

_- Ya no importa. – Dijo Riko y luego voltea – Pero deberás hacer lo que te diga._

_- ¡¿No que ya no te importaba? – Exclamo Keita –_

_Riko soltó una pequeña risa burlesca mientras iba en camino a la cocina-comedor. A Keita no le pareció nada de divertido._

_Keita y Riko se encontraban en el Karaoke. Keita estaba algo molesto, no quería cantar. Ya en la sala de Karaoke Riko escogió una canción bastante interesante._

_**Kyō wa tokubetsuna hidesu **_

_**Yuiitsu anatatowatashi ga sareteiru **_

_**Kyōfu ni nanimonai **_

_**Dare mo hakken sa remasen**_

_**Īe chūdan **nashi_

_**No kimochi o oshiete, oide! **_

_**Watashi wa anata o aishi yō ni anata wa watashi o aishiteimasu ka? **_

_**Watashi wa matsu koto ga dekinai **_

_**Watashi wa chōdo hoka no onajiyōni suki ni naritai**_

_**Anata ni watashi no kimochi o shimesu tame ni kakusa reru koto naku**_

_Keita se quedo perplejo al escuchar a Riko cantar, le pareció que cantaba de maravilla, lo que mas le sorprendió fue la letra. Keita se levanto del sofá en donde estaba y siguió con la canción. _

_**Watashi wa konran shite iru**_

_**Watashi wa anata o aishite**_

_**Dewa naku, sonoyōni**_

_**Anata wa watashi o massugu ni rekōdo o settei suru no ni yakudachimasu baai Tan'ni fukusū de watashi ni bastarira ni kisu**_

_**Anata ga watashi no kimochi o tsutaeru tame ni**_

_**Watashi wa matsu koto ga dekinai Watashi wa chōdo hoka no onajiyōni suki ni naritai Anata ni watashi no kimochi o shimesu tame ni kakusa reru koto naku**_

_Riko se ruborizo. Sus ojos color miel brillaban al escuchar que su hermano cantaba esos versos que tenían mucho significado. La canción siguió, diciendo todo sobre sus sentimientos, sin miedo ya que lo podían demostrar de una manera bastante diferente._

_Al terminar la canción cayeron rendidos al sofá._

_- … Keita… - Murmuro Riko –_

_- ¿Uhm?... – La miro, Keita –_

_Riko sonrío. Keita le devolvió la sonrisa. Lentamente sus manos empiezan a acercarse, mientras se apegaban. Cuando sus manos se juntaron, Riko recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Keita._

_Ambos estaban tranquilos, disfrutando cada segundo de sentir cerca al otro._

_Lentamente sus rostros empezaron a acercarse, sintiendo la respiración agitada del otro. Cerrando los ojos, se besaron._

_- Suminoe, ¿ya termina…? –Dijo la dueña del lugar, no pudiendo terminar la oración al ver a los dos hermanos- ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?_

_Riko y Keita se encontraban fuera del lugar, disculpándose con la dueña, luego de que esta los separara y los regañara sobre lo que hacían. La mujer acepto sus disculpas, pero estaban vetados por un mes y medio. La mujer entro, quedándose en el mostrador._

_- ¿Ahora qué haremos? – Pregunto Keita – _

_- Ir a otro karaoke. – Respondió la chica pelirroja – _

_Keita sin decir nada fue con su hermana a otro karaoke.._

_No les fue tan difícil encontrar otro karaoke. Otra vez cantaron la misma canción, pero en "versión extendida"._

_- Es bastante divertido hacer esto. – Admitió Keita – _

_- Claro. Supongo que lo es más porque estamos solo los dos. – Dijo Riko, un poco ruborizada al decir las últimas palabras – _

_Keita se ruborizo también. Un silencio incomodo hubo en la habitación del karaoke. Acto seguido, paso a apretar el interruptor, apagando la luz._

_Riko miro a Keita, el cual estaba nervioso y ruborizado._

_El miro a Riko, viendo esos ojos color miel que lo enloquecían, brillar._

_- Riko.- Keita pronuncio el nombre de la pelirroja y la beso –_

_La pelirroja de ojos color miel se sorprendió y ruborizo tanto. Su corazón latía con mucha rapidez. Riko no sabia que hacer, así que solo cerró los ojos y que su corazón le indicara lo que tenía que hacer._

_El beso fue tranquilo, manteniendo el nivel. Se separaron lentamente, abriendo los ojos._

_Se alejaron lo suficiente, para que nadie sospechara. _

_- Volvamos a casa. – Le dijo Riko, mientras se levanta, y extiende su mano hacia Keita. –_

_Keita sonrío. Tomo la mano de su hermana y se levanto. _

_Se despidieron del dueño del lugar y se fueron a su casa._

_Se encontraban en la entrada de su casa._

- _La pase muy bien hoy. – Le dijo el azabache a la pelirroja -_

_- Me alegra. – Dijo Riko, y luego sonrío – _

_Keita abrió la puerta. Se hizo a un lado, dejando a Riko entrar primero. _

_- ¿Crees que alguien habrá llamado? – Le pregunto Keita, entrando y cerrando la puerta –_

_- Obviamente, Ako si. – Respondió la pelirroja de ojos color miel -_

_- No creo. – Dijo Keita –_

_Riko tomo el celular de Keita y le mostró todas las llamadas perdidas de Ako. Una cifra bastante alta._

_- Increíble. Jamás me han llamado tantas veces. – Dijo Keita, perplejo –_

_La pelirroja tuvo celos. Le tiro el celular a Keita sin la minima preocupación si se rompía. Keita atrapo el celular y veía confundido a su hermana, la cual subía las escaleras._

_- Keita, eres un verdadero idiota. – Pensó Riko, mientras entraba a su habitación – _

_Se escucho la puerta cerrarse con fuerza. Keita subió las escaleras y toco la puerta de su hermana._

_- Riko, ábreme. – Le dijo Keita –_

_Riko estaba apoyada en la puerta._

_- No. –_

_Keita puso su mano en la puerta._

_- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? – Le pregunto Keita, sin saber porque Riko se había enojado con él –_

_Keita vio que la puerta se abrió. Riko tomo a Keita del cuello de su playera y lo jalo hacia adentro. _

_Los labios de Riko y Keita se unieron, formando un tierno beso._

_La pelirroja cerró la puerta de su habitación._

_El beso se volvía apasionado. Keita y Riko cortaban el beso para sacarse las prendas de ropa._

_Keita dirigía a Riko a su cama para acostarla allí. _

_La blusa de Riko y la playera de Keita se encontraban en el suelo._

_Keita y Riko separaron sus labios escasos centímetros._

_El azabache desabrocho el brasier de la pelirroja. Se quedo contemplando los pequeños pechos de Riko, delicados y hermosos. _

_- No los mires mucho. – Le dijo la pelirroja, avergonzada –_

_- ¿Por qué no? Son hermosos. – Le dijo el azabache, sin dejar de contemplar los pechos de la pelirroja –_

_- Me da vergüenza. – Admitió Riko –_

_El azabache empezó a lamer lentamente el pecho izquierdo de su hermana, causando que esta gimiera._

_Keita seguía lamiendo el pecho de Riko, queriendo escucharla gemir cada vez más._

_La pelirroja pronunciaba el nombre del azabache, junto con el deseo de que no parara._

_Riko era sensible en esos lugares, así que ya estaba por venirse._

_Keita continuo, y cuando Riko estaba apunto de venirse; una pelota golpeo a Keita en la cabeza, haciendo que se caiga de la cama._


	3. Capitulo 3: ¡Ya no más!

Capitulo 3: ¡Ya no más!

- Keita, ¿estas bien? -Pregunto Riko, preocupada.-

- Algo... – Respondió Keita, como si estuviera mareado.-

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Se escucho desde afuera.-

Keita se levanto y tomo la pelota que estaba en el suelo. Al acercarse a la ventana vio a tres niños mirando hacia la ventana.

- ¿Esta pelota es suya? – Pregunto Keita, algo mareado todavía.-

- Sí. – Contesto uno de ellos.- ¿Nos la podrías devolver? –

- Claro. – Dijo el azabache de ojos azules.-

Keita le lanzo al niño la pelota y este la atrapo.

- ¡Gracias! – Grito feliz el niño.- ¡Prometemos que no volverá a ocurrir! – Luego de decir eso, volvió a jugar con los dos niños. –

Keita soltó un suspiro, miro hacia la cama para preguntarle a Riko si seguían pero ella no se encontraba allí, luego escucho que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba.

El azabache vio que su playera estaba sola, sin la blusa de color lila de Riko. Tomo su playera y abrió la puerta, se coloco su playera y busco a Riko.

- ¡Riko-nee! – Gritaba Keita mientras recorría todo el segundo piso.-

El ojiazul no encontró a la pelirroja, así que bajo para ver si ella estaba por alguna de las habitaciones de la primera planta de la casa.

La única habitación donde no había entrado, era el baño.

- _No se si sea debido hacer esto… -_ Pensó, Keita, tragando saliva.-

Keita tomo valor y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba Riko, haciendo sus necesidades como cualquier persona.

- Ke… ¿Keita?... – Pregunto Riko, completamente sorprendida.-

El azabache estaba completamente callado, no podía creer lo que veía. La pelirroja de ojos miel estaba sentada en el inodoro, con sus rodillas juntas mientras que apoyaba sus manos en sus piernas, mientras que su rostro estaba sonrojado.

Riko trataba de decir algo, pero no podía, su hermano la miraba de manera extraña.

…

La pelirroja y el azabache se estaban besando de manera apasionada, luego de las miradas constantes.

Ambos pensaban que algo pasaría, como las otras dos veces que se encontraban en esta misma situación.

Keita estaba de rodillas mientras abrazaba a su hermana de la cintura y la besaba.

Riko abrazaba a su hermano del cuello y lo besaba de manera apasionada.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Jadeaban rápidamente.

- Keita… - Murmuro Riko, pidiéndole a su hermano que pasara al siguiente paso.-

El azabache entendió bien el mensaje y subió la blusa de su hermana. Acto, seguido, subió el brasier de esta y empezó a acariciar sus delicados pechos.

La pelirroja empezó a gemir al sentir las calidas manos de su amado hermano tocando sus rosados pechos.

Keita, luego de acariciarlos por unos minutos, empezó a lamerlos de manera lenta, provocando a Riko.

Riko gimió con un poco mas de fuerza, la calida y mojada lengua de su hermano contra las puntas de sus pechos la enloquecían.

La pelirroja estaba mas sensible que otras veces y sin resistir mas, llego al orgasmo, abrazando con fuerza a su hermano mientras soltaba un fuerte gemido de placer.

- I-increíble… - Titubeo Riko, sonrojada.-

Soltó un suspiro y luego sonrió.

- Keita, eres increíble. – Dijo la chica de ojos miel.-

Su hermano no contesto, quedo inconciente por no tener mucho aire. Riko, sorprendida de que su hermano no contestara lo agito y se dio cuenta que se había desmayado como la otra vez.

- No de nuevo. – Dijo Riko, enojada.-

La pelirroja se bajo el brasier y la blusa, y luego de limpiarse, tirar la cadena y lavarse las manos, llevo arrastrando a Keita a la cocina-comedor.

Al llegar lo sentó en una silla y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Al regresar se sentó al lado de Keita y lo miraba mientras bebía el vaso con agua.

- "_Demonios, ¿por qué siempre algo o alguien evita que podamos llegar mas allá? Estoy tan deseosa que podamos hacerlo. Tendré que planificar algo._" – Pensó Riko, mientras miraba a su hermano.-

Keita empezó a despertar de manera lenta. Al abrir completamente los ojos se sorprendió y se cayó sobresaltado.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto, sobresaltado el azabache.- ¡Yo estaba en el baño! – Se levanto.- De seguro una especie de mágica mística me trajo hasta aquí y tal vez… - Se sorprende.- ¡Tal vez se deshizo de Riko por nuestra relación incestuosa y ahora es mi turno!

Riko se llevo la palma de la mano a la cara, no podía creer que su hermano era tan imaginativo pero idiota a la vez. Soltó un suspiro y quitándose la mano de la cara dijo:

- Estoy aquí, idiota. – Dijo Riko, molesta.-

Keita volteo y abrazo con fuerza a su hermana. Riko no pudo evitar sonrojarse, los brazos fuertes y atractivos del ojiazul la abrazaban con fuerza pero ternura a la vez. Ella cerró los ojos y con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro correspondió el abrazo de su hermano. Keita todavía tenía la tonta ilusión de que la magia anti-incesto lo había tele transportado.

Riko se estaba asfixiando y trataba de zafarse de Keita. Keita se sorprendió, su hermana jamás se escaparía de su abrazo.

Riko perdía el oxígeno, no sabia que hacer para que su hermano la soltara. De manera desesperada, le da un rodillazo en la entre pierna a su hermano.

Keita soltó a su hermana y cayo al suelo, poniendo sus manos en su entre pierna. Riko empezó a respirar, sintiéndose aliviada.

- _Creo que ya tengo un plan para lograr mi objetivo. _– Pensó Riko, sonriendo malvadamente.-

Se hizo de noche y los hermanos Suminoe estaban frente a la puerta de sus habitaciones.

- Buenas noches.- Dijeron ambos y entraron a sus cuartos.-


	4. Capitulo 4: ¡Cita entre hermanos!

Capitulo 4: ¡Cita entre hermanos!

En una tienda de anime, se encontraba una mujer rubia de ojos marrones, con buen cuerpo. Ella, mirando a todos lados, avanzo por los pasillos de la gran tienda.

Se veía que tenía un brillo en sus ojos, era todo un paraíso para una Fujoshi como ella.

Vio una escalera y subió, encontrándose en el sector de vestuario. Tomo varias prendas de ropa y entro a uno de los vestidores. Al salir, siempre traía un traje de algún personaje famoso de anime. Luego, entro al vestidor y se puso su ropa, y se acerco a la caja a comprar los trajes.

Luego, salio de la tienda y caminaba feliz y tranquila, hasta que vio a los dos hermanos Suminoe caminando sonrientes.

- ¡¿Pero que…? – Dijo, sorprendida, la rubia que resulto ser Yuzuki Kiryu.-

**. . .**

Luego de una noche corta para los hermanos Suminoe, ya era tiempo de despertar. Riko se despertó primero, bastante animada. Ya iba a colocar su plan en acción.

Se acerco a la habitación de Keita y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Keita, despierta! – Exclamo, Riko con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.-

Cerró con fuerza la puerta, haciendo que Keita se despierte sobresaltado de la cama y se caiga.

- ¡Auch! – Se quejo Keita, todavía un tanto adormilado.-

El azabache de ojos color azul se levanto adolorido.

- Hmm… ¿Qué hora es? – Se pregunto el azabache y se acerco al ver el reloj.- ¡¿Las nueve de la mañana? – Exclamo, el ojiazul.- Que temprano es… -

Keita bajo la escalera y se dirigió la cocina-comedor. Al entrar se encontró una linda sorpresa. El desayuno estaba hecho, y olía y se veía delicioso.

- ¿Pero que paso aquí? – Pregunto Keita, bastante sorprendido.-

- Bueno, prepare el desayuno. – Dijo Riko, mientras salía de la cocina, con la mirada un tanto baja por la vergüenza.-

- ¿De verdad? Wow, te esmeraste Riko-nee. – Dijo el azabache, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.-

La pelirroja se sonrojo, empezaba a mostrarse como verdaderamente es.

Ambos desayunaron alegremente, de ves en cuando se daban de comer o se tiraban comida.

Luego de desayunar, mientras lavaban los platos, surgió una conversación:

- Oye, Keita.- Dijo la pelirroja de ojos color miel.-

- ¿Si? – Le pregunto el azabache.-

- ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos a pasear por la ciudad en la tarde? – Respondió, la chica de ojos miel.-

- Claro. – Dijo el azabache.-

Riko se sintió verdaderamente feliz por dentro, había logrado una de las cosas que mas quería.

El tiempo paso realmente rápido mientras ellos hacían cualquier cosa. Ya eran las tres de la tarde, Keita se ducho primero y luego se fue a su habitación a vestirse. Mientras se vestía, Riko entro al baño.

Minutos más tarde, Keita salio de su cuarto ya listo. Vestía una playera blanca, encima una camisa abierta color verde militar, traía unos pantalones azules y unos tenis negros.

Bajo las escaleras. Mientras el hacia esa acción Riko salio del baño y fue tranquilamente a su cuarto.

El tiempo empezó a pasar lento para el menor de los Suminoe, no era muy paciente. Apenas pasaron unos dos minutos y el grito:

- ¡Riko, apresúrate! –

- ¡Ya voy! – Contesto ella al grito de su desesperado hermano.-

El celular de Keita empezó a sonar, resultaba ser Ako. El contesto.

- Ako-nee, hola. ¿Cómo esta todo por allá? – Dijo Keita, mientras miraba a cualquier otro lado menos la escalera.-

Riko empezó a bajar de manera lenta la escalera, traía una blusa de tirantes blanca con un dibujo de grande de un beso de color rojo, por encima de la blusa traía un chaleco delgado de color verde. Tenía puesto un short de mezclilla color azul y unas sandalias con tacón bajo negras. En su mano traía una pequeña cartera de cuero color azul. Además, esta traía su cabello suelto.

Ella vio que Keita estaba hablando por celular, haciendo que esta muestre una mueca de enojo. Al saber que era Ako se enojo más.

- Si, estoy todo bien. ¿Qué si ha pasado algo entre Riko y yo?... – Dijo el azabache, un tanto nervioso por la pregunta que le había hecho una de sus hermanas.-

Riko bajo un par de escalones y Keita volteo. Este se quedo impresionado de cómo se veía su hermana, estaba realmente bella.

- Lamento haber demorado.- Se disculpo la pelirroja de ojos miel.-

Keita titubeaba, trataba de decir algo, pero no se sabia si era pasa Ako o para Riko.

- Keita, ¿estas bien? – Le pregunto de manera dulce, Riko.-

- Yo… yo… - Titubeaba el azabache de ojos azules.-

- ¿Keita? ¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunto Ako, preocupada de su amado hermano.-

- Debo irme. Tengo algo más importante que hacer. – Se despidió Keita, mientras alejaba el celular de su oído.-

- ¡¿Cómo que más importante? ¡Yo soy mucho más importante! – Se escucho del celular, antes de que Keita colgara.-

Keita contemplo completamente a su hermana Riko, ella vestía en una forma tan linda y se veía tan diferente de cómo se veía normalmente que realmente lo dejo en schock.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto Keita, bastante ansioso.-

La pelirroja solo sonrió y Keita guardo su celular en su bolsillo. El como todo un caballero abrió la puerta.

La chica bajo los últimos escalones y salio de la casa.

El azabache salio de su casa y cerro la puerta con llave.

**. . .**

Ambos caminaron de manera tranquila, aunque las miradas de ambos se cruzaban y ambos se sonrojaban. Llegaron al centro de la ciudad y Riko realmente estaba emocionada. Empezó a correr y dar vueltas mirando hacia todos lados.

Keita trataba de alcanzar a la pelirroja, pero ella era más rápida. El azabache mientras trataba de alcanzarla, se dio cuenta de que Riko era muy hermosa y era un verdadero imbecil para no darse cuenta. Cuando la alcanzo, la pudo detener.

- Keita, ¿qué pasa? – Le pregunto la pelirroja de ojos miel.-

- No corras tan rápido, me asusta que algo te pueda pasar. – Respondió Keita, jadeando un poco.-

- Tranquilo, no me pasara. Solo confía en mi, ¿si? – Le dijo Riko a su hermano y le sonrió de manera realmente tierna.-

**. . .**

A la rubia soltó las bolsas, estaba totalmente sorprendida. Sus alumnos de nuevo se les salieron de las manos.

Riko estaba frente a Keita, le tomo la mano, le guiño el ojo y empezó a correr, jalando a Keita consigo.

Yuzuki tomo rápidamente las bolsas y los empezó a seguir.

- _¡No dejare que mis alumnos vayan por el camino de la perversión, ni de la lujuria! _– Pensó la rubia, ya decidida a parar lo que ambos hermanos hacían.-

La rubia se escondió detrás de en un árbol.

La pelirroja y el azabache entraron en una heladería.

Riko fue a sentarse y Keita se acerco al mostrador.

- Quiero dos helados. Uno de vainilla y otro de chocolate. – Pidió Keita, mientras buscaba en su billetera el efectivo.-

Keita le paso al heladero el dinero y recibió los helados. Camino donde su hermana y se sentó frente a ella.

- Aquí tienes. – Le decía el azabache de manera tierna a su hermana mientras le entregaba en helado de vainilla.-

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias, Keita! – Agradeció muy feliz Riko mientras tomaba el helado en sus manos.-

Keita no pudo evitar sonreír, su hermana era realmente hermosa y se comportaba de manera verdaderamente amable.

La profesora se encontraba dentro de la heladería a dos mesas de ellos. Cubría su rostro con el menú y los miraba sigilosamente de vez en cuando.

El mesero fue donde ella se encontraba.

- ¿Qué desea? – Le pregunto saca un lápiz de su bolsillo.-

- Un helado de menta con chispas de colores. – Contesto Yuzuki mientras vigilaba a los dos jóvenes.-

- Enseguida. – Dicho eso y luego de hacer anotado la orden, el camarero se dirigió al heladero y le dio la orden.-

Keita y Riko estaban comiendo sus helados.

- Esta realmente delicioso. – Dijo Riko, luego de darle una lamida al helado.-

- Bastante. – Apoyo el comentario, Keita.-

El celular de Keita sonó, resultaba ser Ako otra vez. Contesto mientras Riko comía su helado, muy feliz.

- Ako-nee, hola, lamento haberte colgado así. – Dijo Keita, en tono de arrepentimiento.-

- Esta bien, pero solo una pregunta; ¿Qué era más importante que yo? – Pregunto Ako, un tanto enojada.-

- Pues… - Trataba de contestar Keita, mientras ponía su atención en Riko.-

Pasó algo extraño, Riko estaba lamiendo el helado de una manera muy excitante a la vista de cualquier hombre.

Keita no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, la escena parecía como si una hermosa joven inocente hacia tales actos prohibidos, lo cual lo enloquecía.

- ¿Keita? – Pregunto Ako, una vez más, para saber si su hermano seguía con vida.-

- ¿Keita? – Pregunto Riko, viendo que su hermano la miraba.-

La voz de Riko saco a Keita de sus fantasías prohibidas, las cuales se volvían más fuertes al solo ver a la menor de las gemelas.

La mujer rubia estaba sorprendida, la pelirroja de ojos miel logro que le azabache tuviera una reacción al igual que muchos hombres que ven revistas atrevidas y prohibidas.

No lo podía creer, ahora se le estaba escapando de las manos a un peligroso estudiante, trataba de pensar en algo mientras comía el helado de menta con chispas de chocolate que le había traído el mesero hace poco.

Keita escucho los gritos de Ako por el celular y se disculpo rápidamente con ella por no haberle respondido.

Riko se molesto, de nuevo Ako estaba interrumpiendo su momento con Keita una y otra vez.

- Oye, Keita, ¿vamos al parque luego? – Le pregunto Riko, sonriéndole.-

- Claro. – Contesto el azabache, sonriéndole.-

Keita siguió comiendo su helado mientras hablaba con Ako.

Riko ya se estaba hartando, Ako no la dejaba estar ni un momento sola con Keita. Ella, luego de terminar de comer su helado, se sentó al lado de Keita, vio que un poco de helado se estaba derritiendo en su mano así que lo empezó a lamer.

El azabache se sorprendió, la lengua de su hermana estaba calida, aun así después de comer helado.

- Vamos Keita, solo nosotros dos, ¿sí? – Dijo Riko y luego continuo lamiendo la mano de su hermano, que todavía estaba con helado.-

El juego de seducción había funcionado de nuevo, Keita cayó completamente.

El azabache se despidió de Ako y corto, guardando su celular.

Entre Keita y Riko empezaron a comer el helado de chocolate, rozando sus labios más de una vez.

Yuzuki estaba realmente impactada, la lujuria invadía rápidamente a los dos jóvenes y lo peor es que eran hermanos.

Luego de que ambos jóvenes terminaran el helado y se limpiaran la boca, se fueron hacia el parque.

La rubia rápidamente termino su helado y dejo el dinero sobre la mesa, siguiéndolos.

Ya en el parque ambos paseaban de manera tranquila, mirando todo a su alrededor.

Todo lo que se encontraba alrededor de ellos era solo felicidad, olvidándose de todo, incluso que ambos son hermanastros y sus principios.

Vieron una fuente y se sentaron ambos en el borde, empezando a hablar de cualquier tema.

Yuzuki se encontraba en un arbusto mirándolos a ambos con unos binoculares. Todo parecía normal, ambos conversaban y se reían de vez en cuando.

- _Pues no ha pasado nada malo. _– Pensó la rubia mientras dejaba de mirarlos por un momento y soltaba un suspiro de alivio.-

Pero luego miro y todo cambio, ahora Keita y Riko acercaban sus rostros de manera lenta mientras cerraban los ojos. ¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto en un segundo?

No importaba nada, solo ellos dos. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos mientras sus labios se acercaban a los del otro.

- Keita… -

- Riko… -

Estaban apunto de lograrlo, así de cerca, pero Yuzuki entro en acción, un poco antes, de manera rápida, colocándose frente a ellos y gritando:

- ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo? –

Ambos del susto se separaron rápidamente.

La rubia empezó a explicarles de manera un poquito mas calmada que el Incesto estaba mal y todo eso. Cerro los ojos un momento, para imaginarse un momento glorioso y cuando los abrió ambos jóvenes se habían ido.

- ¡Diablos! – Exclamo, la profesora, muy enfadada y decepcionada consigo misma mientras se iba del parque.-


End file.
